Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 11 (Engelpoot)
Engelpoot opende haar ogen. Waar ben ik? Toen kwam ze weer bij zinnen. Ohhja, in het kamp! ''Ze was nu al een halvemaan leerling! Ze rekte zich uit en trippelde uit haar nest. Een klein donkerbruin-zwart poesje kwam naar haar toe getrippeld. Met haar oranje ogen keek ze haar aan. 'Hoi Engelpoot! Kan je me een jaag beweging leren?' vroeg het poesje opgewonden, 'Dan kan ik wat voor Zwartvleugel en Kraaienvleugel vangen!' Engelpoot kromp ineen bij de naam Kraaienvleugel. ''Dat poesje weet niet eens wie haar echte vader is! ''Ze keek blij naar haar. Er was een warme blik en Engelpoots ogen. I''k kan niet geloven dat dit mijn halfzusje is! 'Natuurlijk Schaduwkit! Ik zal je eens leren hoe je een muis vangt!' Ze trippelde naar een open plek in het kamp. 'Waar moet je goed op letten als je op een muis aan het jagen bent?' vroeg ze. 'Ohh, dat weet ik!' mauwde Schaduwkit opgewonden, ' Je moet heel zachtjes sluipen, want de muis kan de grondtrillingen voelen!' Engelpoot knikte. 'Heel goed. Laat maar eens je sluiphouding zien!' Het kleine poesje zakte in haar sluiphouding. 'Druk nog meer tegen de grond! Heel goed! Je staart kan wel ietsjes omhoog, want anders hoort de muis het slepen van je staart over grond!' Schaduwkit deed precies zoals Engelpoot haar leerde. 'En nu doe je net alsof dat takje de muis is!' Ze wees met haar staart naar het takje. Schaduwkit focuste zich op het takje. Heel langzaam sloop ze er naartoe, maar net toen ze wilde springen vloog er een vlinder boven haar hoofd. 'Vlinder!' riep ze blij. Zonder iets te zeggen sprong ze achter de vlinder aan. Kitten toch ook, dacht Engelpoot. Toen zag ze haar mentor uit het krijgershol stappen. Ze trippelde naar hem toe. 'En wat gaan we vandaag doen?' mauwde ze vrolijk. Sparrentak wendde zijn kop naar haar. 'Ook een goedemorgen, Engelpoot,' mauwde hij, 'Vandaag gaan we een grenspatrouille doen! We moeten alleen nog even wachten tot Heemstvleugel en je broer wakker zijn.' Engelpoot knikte. 'Moet ik Duivelpoot wakker maken?' Sparrentak schudde zijn kop. 'Het heeft geen haast. Laat hem nog maar even.' En wat moet ik nu dan doen? Me vervelen? Ze zuchtte. Ze zocht een plekje in de schaduw. Nu maar wachten totdat ze wakker zijn dan. Eindelijk kwam Heestvleugel uit zijn nest. Engelpoot trippelde direct naar hem toe. ‘Goedemorgen, Sparrentak en ik heb eeuwen op jou en Duivelpoot gewacht!’ Heemstvleugel leek nog niet klaarwakker te zijn. ‘Tjonge jonge, mag een kat niet eens voor een keertje uitslapen?’ Engelpoot gaf hem een mep met haar staart. ‘Nee. En nu moet je mijn broer wakker maken zodat we kunnen gaan!’ Heemstvleugel zuchtte. ‘Leerlingen toch ook.’ Engelpoot keek boos naar hem, maar ze had wel een speelse blik in haar ogen. ‘Wat zei je?’ vroeg ze. Heemstvleugel kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. ‘Ik krijg jou nog wel, dat zei ik!’ Nadat ook Duivelpoot wakker was, gingen ze op pad. Sparrentak liep voorop. ‘We komen nu bijna bij de grens met de HemelClan, nu kunnen jullie zien, waar wij altijd met hun om vechten!’ Opgewonden versnelde Engelpoot haar pas. Dit is zo leuk! ''Aangekomen bij de plek stond Engelpoot met open mond te staren. ‘Dit is zo mooi!’ mauwde ze. Ze bekeek de plek eens helemaal. Het was alleen maar gras en een paar hoge bomen met geen laaghangende takken. Er stroomde een beekje midden door de strook met gras. ‘Waarom verdelen jullie het niet gewoon en wordt dat beekje niet de grens?’ vroeg ze. ‘Dat zou een goed idee zijn,’ gaf Heemstvleugel toe, ‘maar het was ooit van ons, dus waarom zouden we het niet helemaal terug nemen?’ Engelpoot keek nog eens bedenkelijk naar de plek. Het was mooi, zeker nu het zonlicht erop scheen, maar dit was toch geen bloed waard? ‘Kom,’ Sparrentak gebaarde met zijn staart dat ze verder gingen. Met z’n viertjes trippelde ze verder door het sparrenbos. Na een tijdje kwamen ze bij het meer aan. Engelpoot ging op haar achterpoten staan. Ze keek uit op het meer. Recht tegenover haar zag ze de heide, waar twee katten een klein bruin puntje aan het achtervolgen waren. ''Waarschijnlijk een konijn of haas. ''Ze trippelde weer verder. ‘Dit is de RivierClangrens,’ mauwde Heemstvleugel. ‘Het stinkt hier echt,’ mauwde Duivelpoot, die heel de tocht stil was geweest. ''Hij kan natuurlijk alleen de slechte dingen in het leven zien. ‘Kom, we gaan weer terug naar het kamp!’ mauwde Sparrentak. Engelpoot knikte en volgde hem. Weer terug in het kamp merkte Engelpoot dat ze moe was. Ik ben zulke afstanden niet gewend! ''Engelpoot wilde net gaan zitten, toen begon haar maag te rommelen. ''Nee toch?! Niet nu! ''Ze had nog niet gejaagd voor haar Clan dus ze mocht ook nog niets eten, dat hoort zo volgens de krijgscode. ''Die stomme code toch ook! Ik zit nog maar net een halvemaan in de SchaduwClan en ik heb nu al een hekel aan die code! '' Ze trippelde naar haar mentor. ‘Ik ga jagen!’ mauwde ze. Sparrentak knikte. ‘Je hebt net je broer gemist. Misschien kan je hem nog inhalen!’ Engelpoot draaide zich direct om. ''Dan hoef ik in ieder geval niet alleen te jagen! Snel sprintte ze het kamp uit. Ze volgde Duivelpoots geur. Ze wist al meteen wat hij ging doen toen zijn geurspoor haar richting de SchaduwClangrens leidde. Ohh Duivelpoot, waarom?! Snel sprintte ze achter hem aan. Toen hoorde ze zijn stem. ‘Hoi pap!’ Engelpoot stopte meteen. Misschien kan ik te weten komen wat hun plannen zijn! ''Ze klom de boom in, hopend dat ze haar niet zouden spotten. De bomen stonden dicht tegen elkaar aan, dus ze kon gemakkelijk naar de ander boom om dichter bij hun in de buurt te komen. Al snel had ze haar plekje gevonden. Vanaf hier kon ze alles horen wat er werd gezegd. Ze kon hun alleen niet zien, maar hun haar ook niet. ‘Ik heb een geweldig idee!’ mauwde haar broer. ‘Laat maar horen dan!’ mauwde Waska. ‘Nou, in elke Clan zit een medicijnkat. Die zorgt voor de zieke en gewonde katten, dus als we die uitschakelen dan kunnen ze hun gewonde niet meer verzorgen en aangezien het langzamerhand Witgrond wordt, kunnen ze hun zieken ook niet meer verzorgen! Daardoor zijn er al een stuk minder katten! En ik kan ook nog wel mijn Clan overtuigen om weer ruzie te krijgen met de HemelClan, waardoor die ook afzwakt, want de HemelClan is de grootste Clan.’ Engelpoot glipte een klein stukje naar voren, waardoor ze Waska en Duivelpoot nu kon zien. Haar vader knikte. ‘Heel goed bedacht zoon!’ mauwde hij trots, ‘Dus de HemelClan moet als eerste weg?’ Duivelpoot knikte met zijn hoofd. ‘Ja, en daardoor heb ik en de vijand van mijn Clan uit de weg geruimd en onze vijand uit de uit de weg geruimd!’ Waska’s ogen gloeide van trots. Engelpoot kromp ineen. ''Zo heeft hij nooit naar mij gekeken! ‘Ik zal hier over nadenken en een plan maken om hun uit te schakelen.’ Net toen ze afscheid hadden genomen vroeg Duivelpoot nog: ‘Wanneer zien we elkaar weer?’ Waska draaide zich om. Als je twee dode ratten bij de grens ziet, dat betekent dan dat we elkaar de dag daarna zien net na zonhoog!’ ‘Oké! Tot dan!’ Engelpoot keek spijtig naar haar familie. Waarom doen ze dit? Waarom zijn ze zo kwaadaardig? Maar ik kan toch niks doen? Nee natuurlijk niet! Ze zijn familie! En familie staat boven alles! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal